


Sketch

by FireAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin wasn't expecting it, F/M, Gen, Jean draws pretty well, Jean is honest, Sasha is a cute pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel/pseuds/FireAngel
Summary: He is rational. His words are full of honesty, sarcasm and self-worship. But the drawings show his true nature... and a feeling that she wasn't aware of. Oneshot. Contains spoilers! You'll get confused unless you've read the manga! D: (half chapter 69 more or less)





	Sketch

The sunlight streamed through a small window located in the highest part of the room, casting a bright rectangle on the floor where dust swirled in a slow dance. The sunset was near.  
Historia observed that little piece of heaven empty-eyed. At this point, she could swear her mind was becoming numb from everything she had to assimilate. She embraced her knees, took a deep breath and looked around. Some soldiers that the Commander had brought were guarding the place, so the rest of her squad was assembled in the dining room of the cottage.  
“Ahh... I'd love to go out now and lay down on the grass”, Connie sighed, bored. He was sitting at the table, leaning his chin on one hand.  
“Lay down? It's better to walk on it, very refreshing!”  
“If it were up to you, Sasha, you would climb on a tree and spend the night there”, remarked Jean, without looking at her. He was sitting on the sill of the nearest window, one leg bent and leaning back against the jamb.  
“So? It’s a wonderful view you know?”, she replied while taking Connie's bread away.  
“Hey! That's mine!”, he snapped, pursuing her around the table.  
Armin looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled.  
“It's the first time in a long time we are this calm”

All stared at him. That was true, since Eren and Historia’s rescue, they had temporarily installed in a small cottage hidden in the mountains so Hanji could recover from her injuries sustained during the assault and Eren could regain strength that his new power had taken. Commander Erwin visited them occasionally to talk with Hanji and Levi about recovering the lost territory and especially, Historia's ascension to the throne, which was exactly what they were discussing now, behind a closed door.  
This isolation also gave them some time to ponder about what happened. They weren't the same kids who enlisted in the army with different hopes and dreams. His hands were already bloodstained.  
“We don't know how long it'll last”, said Mikasa “but we must seize it as much as we can. It will help us deal with whatever comes next”  
All said, the girl put down the knife with which she peeled a potato. Then she went down the hall with a tray of food. Since the rescue, Eren sleep most of the time and only would wake up to eat or take a bath.  
Yawning, Connie broke the silence:  
“I don't know ‘bout you guys, but I'm taking this break very seriously”, he stretched and then tilted his neck. “Well, I'm going to relief myself. Be right back”  
“Nobody cares, Connie”  


The guy made a careless gesture as he walked away, dismissing Jean’s sarcastic comment.  
Meanwhile, Sasha swallowed the stolen bread. Satisfied, she rubbed her belly and looked around. Historia had returned to her self-absorption in the back of the room. Armin was examining some documents that Hanji gave him before. Sasha twisted her mouth; she was bored but didn't want to distract him, the papers really seemed important. She turned around, finding the perfect opportunity to have fun. A smirk curled her lips.  
Beneath the sunset rays, Jean was drawing lines here and there. He had recovered the notebook from his secret place a week ago, but was already running out of the charcoal he used to use.  
A thud made him look up, bumping against two big chestnut eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Ahh! What the hell, potato girl?! Don't do that!”  
Sasha leaned a little closer to him.  
“Drawing again?”  
“You got a problem with that?”, answer Jean, closing the notebook.  
“It must've been something VERY interesting for you to be so focused”, she remarked, immune to his attacks. Her smirk curled her lips, playfully. “Can I see?”  
“No”  
Jean stepped off the ledge, protecting the notebook with one arm.  
“Oh c’mon, just a tiiiiny little glimpse”  
“¡No!”  
“Jean! Don’t be so modest and show us your artistic talents!”  
“Go bother someone else!”  


The dining room became a sort of boxing ring. Sasha tried to catch the notebook while Jean made all the possible moves to keep it out of her reach.  
“So, do you have something there that you don't want us to see?”, the chestnut suggested, a mischievous expression all across her features.  
“That's none of your business, potato girl!”  
“Aha! Then yes. What is it? Or... who is it?”  
“Don't you have more food to swallow?”, Jean asked exasperated, looking for a piece of bread to throw at her.  
“Is she pretty? How did you draw her? Horse riding? Sleeping?”  
“Leave me alone, damn it!”  
Sasha put a hand on her cheek, feigning surprise.  
“Is she naked?”  
“Shut up!!”  
Jean blushed and waved his hand to push her away. With a hunter's agility, the girl dodged and nailed two fingers in his ribs. He curled in on himself, achy as Sasha jumped, achieving her goal.  
“G-give me that, annoying groundhog!”  
Sasha escaped and went to the other side of the room. She opened the notebook and began leafing through it, whistled in admiration.  
“Why, Jean! I was just joking about the artistic talent, but I see you DO have it”  
“Give it back!”  
The young man ran to her, but she had already moved.  


“These landscapes! And that cloud’s detail. Awesome! Well stashed you had it, huh, Jean?”  
“You’ve already had enough fun groundhog, now give it to me!”  
“Look at this, Armin!”, Sasha remarked, enthusiastic, “he even drew the Commander, the Captain and the Squad Leader!”  
“Sasha, I think you should give it back to Jean”, the blond advised, smiling sheepishly, “he must have very private stuff in there”  
“Armin! Whose side are you?!”  
Armin raised his hands in sign of truce. Sasha laughed, amused, and continued pacing through the room while flipping through the notebook.  
“Oh. I was wondering where she was. She’s your muse after all”, she said showing him a sketch of Mikasa. She was wearing a dress whose folds outlined the curves of her hips. Sasha looked at it again. “Hey, you drew her with long hair. Did you like her more that way?”  
“Sasha!!”  
Jean jumped across the table, but only managed to caress the skirt of the girl. She was very agile.  
“Let's see: Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Ah, us, gathered in the dining room”, the chestnut commented, leafing quickly, “Mikasa, Mikasa”, Sasha almost buried her face on the notebook, “Is this Eren being eaten by a titan?”  
“Damn it! Do you have to say it out loud?!”  
They heard a snort, which was actually a poorly attempt to contain laugh.  
“Armin!!”  
“S-Sorry, Jean!”  
“That's it! I won't be nice anymore”, Jean groaned, rolling up his sleeves. Sasha, comfortably sitting on the table, raised an eyebrow.  
“Were you even trying?”  


Jean lunged at her, but his body bumped with the solid surface of the table. Sasha was really enjoying seeing the cocky Jean being reduced into a toddler. However, as she leaf through the notebook, he seemed to lose control of his emotions: from furious, he had some kind of nervous-calm before apologizing for calling her "groundhog" and "potato girl", then, in a more surprisingly way, he offered her all of his dinner; when all of that failed, he simply insisted her with increasing desperation to return him his notebook.  
“What's wrong with you?”, Sasha asked at last, both standing in the middle of the dining room. “Look, I've already seen the portraits, the landscapes and Mikasa in all possible angles”, she enlisted, flipping the last pages.  
Jean paled. He raised an arm, suppliant.  
“Sasha...!”  
“I've already seen the funny drawings of all of us and your best wishes to Eren”, she continued, laughing, “I don't think that there's something else that can—  
She blinked, looked at the boy and then looked down again.  
The notebook was open on her hands. It still had about 10 sheets left. On the right, there was a blank page. On the left...  
“Jean?”  


He didn't respond, neither looked at her. She observed the drawing: it was herself, but her features were carefully delineated. He had drawn her smiling, at two angles, one from profile and another from three quarters, this one, with her hair down. She remembered that once kept it that way because her ribbon snapped off.  
However, it wasn't finished. It must have been when she interrupted him.  
“Why did you draw me like that?”  
“What? Now you feel special for the exclusive?”, Jean groaned, looking at her. His cheeks had a soft blush.  
“No, it's just... Why so? With my hair loose”, she smirked and touched one of her bangs, “Mikasa no longer satisfies you as a muse?”  
“Don't be stupid! That's ridiculous!”  
“Did you open your eyes and found out that, actually, there are other girls around you?”, she scoffed, winking and shaking her hips.  
Jean grumbled. He face-palmed for a moment, then he looked at her.  
“You idiot! The only reason you're there is because I think you're cute”

Sasha almost dropped the notebook. Her grin faded out and turned into surprise. Jean wasn't joking: blushed and all he was staring at her. He blinked. Suddenly he remembered that they weren't alone in the room. Even Historia had abandoned her thoughts just to look at him, interested.  
His reddish spread to the ears. Stumbling, he approached Sasha and snatched the notebook from her hands. With increasingly fast steps he went to the door, just as Connie was entering.  
“Out of my way!!”  
“Hey!”  
Connie looked at the closed door, confused. Then he saw Sasha's amazement, Historia's attention and Armin's puzzled expression.  
“What... did I miss?”  
No one answered.  


Sasha was stunned. The phrase bounced in her mind like marbles on the floor. Jean, the most obsessed person she knew, which was willing to give everything for the girl of his dreams, thought she was cute?  
Why? She didn't considered herself as beautiful as Historia or with that exotic look of Mikasa. She was just... Sasha.  
She remembered the rest of the drawings. Landscapes, animals, people, even that black humor, all had something fascinating. Something that keeps the attention, that discovers details that are usually ignored. Details.  
Then she got it. Those golden eyes, stained by the blood they've seen spilled, were still able to find beauty in the simplest things.  
She was simple. And he considered her cute.  
Sasha felt her cheeks burn. She swallowed and grabbed her blouse.  
No. Impossible. Jean was obsessed, infatuated with Mikasa.  
Although she never paid him any attention.  
But he even saved her from a titan!  
So? Sasha herself saved Connie from a fatal shot.  
Mikasa was there in almost all the drawings!  
He had one single page dedicated to her. And it was good enough.

Sasha shook her head sharply and put both hands on it as she walked towards the bedroom.  
Perhaps the pillow would help her to think about meat, potatoes and bread... Instead of Jean Kirschtein.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are a couple of dorks, I think that's why I love them so much together \o/  
> This was an idea that was circling in my mind for a while, since I saw that OVA where Jean draws and Sasha keeps pissing him off.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> And sorry if my english it's a little clumsy, I'm still practicing! >,


End file.
